Atlantian Divides
The nation of Atlantis has been divided multiple times and might possibly be divided once again in the future. This article will go on to provide you with info on each known divide, in the form of a roughly constructed timeline. Timeline of Divides 500 Nation is formed as a whole by the man “Gezol”. The nation would remain unified until 5,600 when the country ran out of money and collapsed causing what some consider the first divide. 5,600 What some consider the first divide took place in the year 5,600, when the country fell into chaos after collapsing due to a lack on any money whatsoever. nearly everyone left the country, and the few who remained began forming what is currently the state of Black Atlantis, sometimes referred to as Dark Atlantis. 5,650 The first true divide took place 5,650, when organization known as The White League came and founded West Atlantis. The workers didn’t like how they were expanding eastward thus developed the socialist state of East Atlantis. For nearly 3,000 years West Atlantis was ran by The White League. While some the workers in East Atlantis were left to fend for themselves and their families there were still a lot of good and honest people in the entire city. During this period there were a lot of wars, famines, social and economic turmoil. By the time Atlantis had been split for 40 years, most of the people in the either countries had gotten to the point where they were looking for a new way out. East Atlantis was actually much smaller economically than West Atlantis. The number one reason for the less then optimal implementation of socialism. Although there were some changes in West Atlantian language and culture, there aren’t any other notable things from this divide. West Atlantis West Atlantis was an oppressive dictatorship comparable to Oceania from the book 1984 by George Orwell. In fact, the White League claim to have been inspired by the book when forming their government. West Atlantis is ruled over by the White League (comparable to INGSOC) who dictate everything, down to every last atom in the country. All are forced to support them, even the small farmers who don't want to support another dictator for the benefit of a political power elite, nor the workers who are under the thumb of the military industrial complex (WIMCO) and corporate monopolies. The state religion is 'The Kingdom of the Great Pyramid of Atlantis'. East Atlantis East Atlantis was a socialist state, but had worse implementation of it then North Korea, or post Stalin Soviet Union. East Atlantis was also a country of high culture, and had far more advanced technology than North Korea. But due to their own politics, East Atlantis' political system became the system of the UnUnited States of America, while the society still remained socialist, which made their society far more oppressive then America's. The UnUnited States of America was often referred to as a "absolute monarchy" with a "strong executive," within the country. This was despite the fact the system they were using based on another that was built during the early 20th Century by the UnUnited States of America through the use of "military-industrial complex"; since they had to rely on the military to defend themselves from foreign countries such as the US military in WWII, they took advantage of these to establish a massive "state of the union." For a time there was a country of the South Pacific, called Eastasia, who were very similar to East Atlantis. Their society was a lot like East Atlantis in that they were socialist based, as stated in East Atlantis, but didn't have many advancements in technology Conclusion of Divide After a war between both sides, Atlantis fell into ruin for thousands of years, excluding the still remaining Black Atlantis, which was a part of a East Atlantis during the first true divide. 6,600 (roughly) Country is in ruins. It wouldn’t be until Bulk Bogan was granted a wish by Garfield and the ghost of Marie Curie that the country would be resurrected once more. 6,645 After the trio of Bulk, Garfield, and Dio moved in together at Oasis Springs, the ghost of Marie Curie appeared before Bulk's very eyes and told him all about Atlantis. Bulk after learning of his new title as ruler went to the ruins of Atlantis and became king of Atlantis. Bulk installed a half fascist half monarchist government where he ruled supreme. Soon after, his son Brulk Rogan, who had became leader of West Brazil, declared war against Atlantis. This became known as the High Brazil war, named after the near by island of HyBrasil. This war is currently going on to this day, however was paused during the second time Atlantis fell into ruin, which we'll discuss just up ahead. 6,700 The second time Atlantis fell, which was also The Second Alantian Divide, was when UnAmerica realized how powerful Atlantis had truly become and sent their army to invade. This lead to Atlantis being split 3 ways. The western half of Atlantis became an UnAmerican territory known as the New Republic of Atlantis, mean while the eastern half became part of the UnUnited Kingdom, becoming known as The British Kingdom Of Atlantis, meanwhile true Atlantis (known as the Kingdom Of Atlantis). Not so surprisingly, the British kingdom of Atlantis fought against Bulk's Atlantis alongside HyBrasil. The UnUnited States also did this. New Republic of Atlantis As you can guess, UnAmerica easily Americanized the culture of Atlantis, just like they did with Alaska. Soon, the only flags you'd see for miles were UnAmerican ones and obesity rates skyrocketed. Even though, in the end, everyone got an UnAmerican flag – a flag which was almost the same as the one they were flying in Atlantis. As for the other continents, they were just as Americanized. The North Pole got a flag of its own: the flag of civilization. What's more, the South Pole got a flag. But not so for the poles. Antarctica had a flag as well, and the other poles didn't have any new flags for the same reason – most all of their old flags remained the same. So there was no "new" nation established by the UnAmericans. Then there was this weird thing about the UnAmericans: when the UnAmericans were done with them, they decided to leave them in a state of disrepair that would not allow them to be re-activated. British Kingdom of Atlantis As you can guess, the UnBritish side has a lot more interesting culture then that of the UnAmerican side. The UnBritish side was mostly populated by Celts, and Leprechauns, migrating from places like Ireland, HyBrasil, and the Isle Of Man. This lead to a quite diverse culture consisting of Celtic, Celtic-looking, and even Celts-looking people with the occasional Moor. The Leprechuan part of their culture had one of the most interesting customs in Roman times: leprechauns, or "goddesses of the night". Leprechuan men believed that all women were cursed by gods of hell if they were spotted by a leprechaun, and therefore only to have sex with their leprechauns. This led to a few weird behaviors, like men dressing up as leprechauns for sex, or even having sex with little girls dressed as leprechauns. These behaviors were actually pretty common around the time of the Roman Empire in which the Leprechuan and Gauls came together. However, the real problem with leprechaun sex thing is that the Romans decided to make the leprechauns into a symbol of power and wealth. This means that the leprechauns were actually being persecuted and killed by the upper classes or those with power. So leprechaun sex is a bit of a mixed message. In some ways, I think it's really hilarious in its absurdity. The leprechauns' sexuality comes off as some kind of twisted version of a unicorn. The leprechaun actually seems to be a metaphor for a god. Of course, like everything else involving men, the leprechaun sex part is very misogynistic. And this is not necessarily a bad thing. Conclusion of divide The UnUnited States had turned against the UnUK at one point. An UnBritish crew of scientists and marines, was captured by the UnUS navy, after their take over of Atlantis. However, despite their power, they still were not able to take any action against Bulk. Eventually, Atlantis discovered their own energy source and was ready to attack the UnUK. However, HyBrasil managed to use his own energy shield to get Atlantis out of the way when some guy arrived. Since Atlantis was a "world-class" city, HyBrasil destroyed the shield. An unknown individual told them that the shield was in fact nothing more than a hoax; it was just a way to fool them. Back on the mainland, the UnUnited States was in a state of panic. The Prime Legion, who had been assigned to investigate the mysterious Atlantis, had been attacked at sea. However, they were also secretly sent to the SSS Rangemaster in order to prevent Atlantis from falling into the hands of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. After getting back to the mainland, the UnUSA had some doubts about who was secretly responsible for Atlantis. This led to an argument between the UUSU leader Captain and his fellow UUSU member. When Captain refused to leave this discussion, he was reprimanded by the Captain. When they returned to the SSS Rangemaster, they discovered they were being attacked by a mutant ship full of X-Men, mutants being enslaved by the Brotherhood, which Donald Trump decided to intervene. The team arrived back on the island in Atlantis as Captain America was ready to save them again from the Brotherhood, only to see a group of mutants attacking Captain America. After this, the UnUSA sent a number out for the group to fight the mutants, which Donald Trump was happy to do. This split lasted for several years until Bulk summoned his brother Bob Bogan to use his god powers to freeze the water above Atlantis. This caused the sea to fill with pure saltwater and created a great saltstorm surrounding the various countries. All Atlantises was destroyed, which caused the UnAmerican government to go after Bulk Bogan. After years of hiding from the UnAmerican government, Bulk reformed Atlantis, this time as the Empire Of Atlantis. Possibility of Future Divides Due to the staggeringly large number of differences between the states and counties of Atlantis, several future divides have been proposed for the country, however country ruler Bulk Bogan has denied all. Several attempts at sabotaging the stability of the country have also been made in an attempt to divide it, but those have failed as well. One of the most recent attempts to sabotage this country were by the two most prominent leaders of other countries, including Brulk Rogan, however most would not even look at this leader without their eye's seeing the red of their political rivals' eyes. As such, in a few years, Atlantis will become a sovereign nation of its own, and a single nation once again, with a single leader that does not interfere with that of others. The fact of a country with a single prime and only one supreme ruler has caused much controversy throughout the time of Atlantis' existence. Many states might begin to rise up and declare independence or form colonies on UnWorld or elsewhere in the UnUniverse.Category:Events Category:History Category:Stuff Category:Overlong pages Category:Atlantis